Geodesic domes are rigid geometric structures that provide a large degree of stability while having a high strength to weight ratio. Geodesic dome structures are typically constructed of a frame having struts and hub connectors that are connected to form an interlocking triangle structure.
Geodesic domes may have many different frequencies and strut arrangements. A higher frequency dome has more struts and hub connectors, while providing a smoother dome shape. A lower frequency dome has less struts and connectors while providing a less smooth dome shape. As the frequency of the dome increases, the angle of inclination of the struts to the radial plane of the hub connector decreases. The strut angles of geodesic domes may be dependent on the frequency of the dome. Some hub connectors may vary depending on the number of struts being joined. Conventional geodesic frames typically comprise complex hub connector schemes that increase the complexity and difficulty in assembling the geodesic frame.
A frame system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,992,353 to Athan, that utilizes a six-strut hub requiring six pins and six caps to couple six tubular struts and a metal rod. Such a scheme requires a user to locate, sort and manipulate the several various components of the frame and hub during the assembly process. Such manipulation can be difficult and intimidating for a user to accomplish. Further, utilizing several such components, here the six pins and six caps per hub joint, requires the user to expend significant time when constructing each joint of the frame.
Another frame system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,802,404 to Wolfram, that utilizes more than one style hub configuration depending on the particular joint in the structure. In such a frame, a hub is constructed with designated slots to receive the multiple struts it is joining. Each strut is coupled with the hub using multiple pieces of hardware, for example, twenty-four bolts and twenty-four nuts, six struts, and a hub connector in the case of a six-strut hub. Further, the hub requires a complex manufacturing process requiring casting or welding, and the hub must be specifically designed for the number of struts it is joining. To construct a frame, a user of such a system must not only collect the many pieces of hardware for that frame joint, but must also determine and select the appropriate hub configuration to connect the appropriate number of struts at that hub joint. As multiple pieces of hardware are required for each hub joint, failure to tighten even one piece of hardware could create a potentially dangerous situation. Further, a frame system requiring so much hardware requires considerable construction time on behalf of the user. In addition, because multiple hub joint configurations are used depending on how many struts are being joined at the particular hub joint, it may be easy for a user to select the wrong hub connector, requiring the user to expend further time in disassembly and reassembly of the joint with the proper hub connector.
This invention is directed to solving one or more of the problems discussed above.